STAR TREK: Dawn of the Century
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Space...the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission; to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilization, to boldly go where no one has gone before! Join the crew of the NCC-1701-F as they lead the Federation into the 25th Century.
1. Setting and Acknowledgments

Thank you for taking a read of my newest project. Long have I wanted to explore and write about the Star Trek universe, and now I have that opportunity, but I cannot have done this without the help of many people. I hope they don't mind me mentioning them by name, but I have to thank Aaron Darkwood, Jesse Cohen, Philoso Slacker, and all the other members of the Star Trek Community over on Google Plus. Your support, interest, and wonderful ideas that you have and continue to share help me out tremendously, and I hope we can continue to work together.

To the reader, some of you might have questions concerning the timeline, and so here's an explanation of the setting and events leading up to where my story takes place.

On Stardate 64333.4, the Romulan Mining Guild ship, Narada, was doing routine mining on the first planet of the Hobus System, in Romulan space. The crew were working to mine a very rare isotope called decalitium, which was used in the creation of a new substance known as red matter. While mining, they would witness the start of an event that would start a chain reaction of events that would change the face of the galaxy forever. They immediately began to detect extreme fluctuations from the Hobus Star. Moments later, the star erupted a huge solar flare, which headed straight for the Narada. The radiation output was so powerful that as soon as the Narada fled the system, the planet they'd been working on was engulfed and destroyed. However, the planet's destruction did something very unusual. The eruption not only destroyed the planet, but the decalithium fed the explosion of the star. The destroyed planet's mass was then converted into energy. Energy that increased the power of the star, and now threatened multiple systems, including that of Romulus.

Ambassador Spock, now a legal citizen of Romulus confronted the Romulan senate about these findings, with support from the captain of the Narada, a captain by the name of Nero. All research pointed that the Hobus Star did not have long to live, and that it would soon go supernova. With the new power behind this star, it would threaten multiple systems, and Spock recommended the use of red matter to contain the blast. His claims were dismissed.

It wasn't long however that the Romulan Senate themselves began to witness the increasing mass of the Hobus star, and that the star itself was becoming more and more unstable. With predictions on when the star would indeed erupt now underway, Romulus gave the order to begin an immediate evacuation. It was a mere 27 hours later, that the star exploded. As predicted, the supernova grew to such size and strength of unspeakable power. Romulus was in it's direct path, and was obliterated, resulting in the loss of billions of Romulans and Remans. Starfleet, aware of the catastrophe, immediately ordered all available ships to Romulan space to provide whatever assistance they could lend. Many such ships were met with combat from surviving Romulan ships. As for the Supernova, Ambassador Spock piloted a prototype ship known as the Jellyfish toward the path of the supernova. There he used the red matter, to create an artificial singularity, which successfully contained the supernova. However, he was prevented escape by the Narada. Both ships were never found, and presumed lost to the singularity, though this was not the case as both were transported in time, creating a parallel timeline.

The Romulan Empire was now at a crossroads. With their home planet gone, and the future uncertain, they were faced with a difficult decision. As combat with the Federation finally ceased, the Romulans accepted aid of the Federation, and the Federation helped the relocation of all surviving members of the Romulan race. 2387, the year that Romulus died, was the start of an era that would help shape the foundation of the 25th century. As the survivors of Romulus began colonization on a planet they deemed Mol'Rihan (or the common name of New Romulus), peace talks began with the Federation. And a mere two years later, they were concluded. The results were successful. The Romulan Republic was born, and that Republic was now allies with the Federation. Diplomacy began to improve between the Federation, Romulans, and Klingons. The three of them now united, began to move toward preserving the peace, of a galaxy that was still reeling from the wounds it had suffered a decade earlier during the War with the Dominion.

This transition did not go smoothly as wanted, and there was a large amount of Romulans who did not support the move to join with the Federation. Many Romulans held the Federation responsible for their inaction as the Hobus Star exploded, and wanted nothing to do with them. As the Romulan Republic was formed, and diplomacies were made, these Romulans became enraged, and segregated, forming what they called "The Betrayed". This started a civil cold war within the Romulan race. With the numbers of the Betrayed dwindling, they did not have the strength for war. Combat was heavily limited, and few casualties were reported whenever there was conflict. The Betrayed often found themselves under constant surveillance from the Federation and the Romulan Republic.

The 25th century finally came, and in 2404, the NCC-1701-E USS Enterprise, under the command of Captain Data was decommissioned. Two years later, a prototype for a new class of starships was successfully launched with the NCC-97000 USS Odyssey. Plans for the seventh incarnation of the Enterprise were then put into play, and in 2409, the NCC-1701-F USS Enterprise was successfully launched. Captain Data, refusing command of the ship, recommended newly appointed Captain Arlen Gammon, who had served aboard the USS Challenger as First Officer and Captain. He had been involved with the aid of a Romulan Warbird, and had showed a quick mind in times of tension. Arlen did not turn down the offer, and became her captain in 2410.

I will be writing of the voyages this Starship has. I will also be focusing entirely on a new crew. While familiar faces from the canon series may make appearances and play roles in the stories, no canon character will be making regular appearances. Some of you might also notice that I have borrowed some elements of the setting from the game Star Trek Online. I do not own that game and will not be using it as a plot. There is no war with the Klingon Race. I'm trying to go back to the roots of Star Trek in a way. Back to the exploring factor, and not so much action. I love writing about action, but Star Trek is not based around that. I've got a few adventures already planned out, but am always open to suggestions. If you have ideas, please feel free to PM me. I request that ideas are not posted in the Reviews. You will be credited for any ideas I use.

I think that's about it. Hope you all enjoy this as it comes!


	2. Prologue: The Hobus Incident (Part1)

_"First Officer's log, Stardate 64475.7. After receiving a priority one order from Starfleet, the Challenger has altered it's course heading for Romulan space. Unconfirmed reports have claimed that the Hobus Situation has gone critical. If the star which was reported to be in the final stages of it's own demise has finally gone supernova, countless worlds within the Romulan Star Empire are at risk, including it's home world. I am unsure what has become of Ambassador Spock, who was sent to induce a singularity to consume the supernova. We have been sent, along with any other ship in the vicinity to set a course for Romulus, and investigate. If the Romulans are in need of aid, we have been ordered to assist in evacuation as needed, and to keep watch out for Spock, as his contact was lost."_

* * *

"Still no contact, captain." Arlen spoke. "All sensors register clear. I am however picking up the Enterprise not too far from our position. She appears to also be headed toward Romulan space."

Captain Ford nodded his head. "Very good, Mr. Gammon. Keep scanning. I'd rather not run into any unpleasantries out here." Ford also looked to his Flight Controller, "Be prepared for any emergency maneuvers we may have to pull. If the worst case scenario is happening, we may need to get out of here in a hurry."

Gammon could definitely understand the thinking there. The unconfirmed reports of the destruction of Romulus were enough to put anyone on the edge. The mere fact that they were in Romulan Space could be considered nerve-wracking. It wasn't that long ago that simply piloting a ship through here could have been considered an act of war. With Romulus destroyed however...things could have very much changed drastically. For all they knew, half of the Romulan fleet could have been destroyed. They knew that Ambassador Spock had been sent to deal with the supernova, but contact having been lost, no one was sure if Spock had succeeded in the mission or not. For all they knew, the explosion was headed right toward them.

Thirty minutes into Romulan Space, the crew of the Challenger was very quiet. No one dared to speak. With things going as they were, it was beginning to look very much like this mission was for nothing. No distress signals, no signs of any ships, It was just them, and an expanse of space.

That was when an Ops Officer spoke up. "Captain, I'm picking up an incoming signature!"

"Can you identify it?" Ford asked.

"Signature appears to be a Romulan Warbird sir, D'deridex class. Appearing to be dropping out of warp."

"Shields up." Ford said. "Yellow alert."

Gammon took his seat next to Ford. His eyes were glued to the screen as a Romulan Warbird dropped out of warp, though it appeared to be damaged.

"Certainly looks like it's been through something, sir. Perhaps it just barely escaped whatever happened." Gammon said.

"Can we identify that ship?" Ford asked, taking in as much as he could of the ship which now drifted somewhat out of its own control.

An officer looked toward his console, before looking back to the Captain. "The IRW Avatar of Tomed. I read her Warp capabilities offline, and with some damage to her aft sections."

Ford nodded. "Open a hailing channel."

"Hailing frequencies open, sir." the Ops officer responded.

"This is Captain Victor Ford of the USS Challenger, representing the United Federation of Planets. We have come to offer any aid in whatever has just happened. We do not wish for any hostilities. If it is needed, we are ready and willing to take on survivors you now carry. Please respond."

The Warbird drifted, before the screen flickered and a Romulan face appeared amongst a dark bridge. "Captain..." the face said. "I am Kathei. I now ask you why we should trust you in this matter. Was it not the Federation that offered us help with this in the first place? Your procrastination has cost the Empire dearly. Romulus has been destroyed!"

The sentence hit everyone on the bridge rather hard. It seemed that their worst fear had indeed come true. And it had resulted in a horrible tragedy.

"So the Hobus Star has indeed exploded?" Ford asked, his hands folded in contemplation..

"Millions of my people, if not billions are now dead because of the Federation's hesitation to help! For all we now know, you are here only to deliver a blow that will cripple the Empire even further!"

"I assure you, we are here only to help, Captain." Ford replied, looking back up to the screen.

"Your offer is denied..." the Romulan replied, and the transmission was ended, the screen once again showing the damaged Warbird.

"Captain, the Warbird is locking weapons on us!" the Ops officer called out.

"Battle stations!" Ford called out. "Deflectors at maximum!"

A few seconds later, the Romulan Warbird fired shots at the Challenger. The shots impacted, and the ship rocked, but strangely, it wasn't a strong blast. The chief of security looked over a console. "Sir, their power is dwindling. Shields are holding, no hull damage."

"It could be that they have suffered a critical power loss due to the Supernova." Gammon theorized. "If I may, sir, it may very well be possible that the Avatar of Tomed just barely escaped the supernova itself. If that's the case, it may explain the damage it's sustained, and the power loss. The ship may not have the full capability to deliver a fully powered attack."

Ford nodded. "Keep weapons at standby, try to hail them again. I want a full sensor scan on their ship."

The Warbird tried again in firing, but again, the impact on the Challenger was not felt heavily. The Security Chief once more read the reports. "Another weak attempt, sir. No damage."

Ford spoke up. "Avatar of Tomed, your ship is crucially damaged. Your attacks are not going to get you anywhere. Allow us to help you!"

For a moment the ship ceased firing, but there was no response. For nearly five minutes there was nothing. The Warbird's power dwindled further as sensor readings kept coming to the Challenger. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in the ready room to discuss what to do with the Warbird.

"From what I can gather," the Ops officer inquired, "The Warbird is very much stuck. Their warp capabilities are gone, their communications, impulse power, cloaking mechanisms, all showing signs of damage. Life Support is functional, but it may not be for very much longer. The outer hull shows signs of scorching, a few fractures in some decks, slight melting perhaps even."

"Gotta admire their boldness." Gammon replied. "Their home world is gone, and they still fight to preserve their culture and way of thinking."

Captain Ford sighed and said, "That way of thinking needs to change, especially now that Romulus is gone. The Romulans can survive in this galaxy without their world, but they may need to let others help them as they recover. At least for the time being."

"For all we know they may be contemplating a self-destruct on their ship as we speak." Gammon replied. "I don't understand why they'd blame the Federation for this. If I remember right, the Federation didn't allow much aide for fear of starting an unwanted war."

"You're half-right." Ford said. "However it wasn't long ago that Romulus ordered the evacuation of Romulus to begin. They must not have seen the immediate danger, since the star exploded shortly afterward."

"Then this may very well be a ship that was helping the evacuation?" an Ops officer asked.

"It can be assumed that." Ford replied. "I'd rather not let them try anything to endanger themselves, or those they did manage to get off their planet." He sat back and said, "I want a tractor beam on their ship immediately."

"A tractor beam is possible, but with her incredible size, it may be somewhat straining on our own power." the Ops officer replied.

"Do whatever you need to compensate. With that Warbird in as much damage as she's in, I don't think it'll be too straining. We will continue to try and negotiate with them, but if the worst comes to worst, I'm considering a boarding party."

Gammon looked to Ford. "A boarding party? That won't exactly look good in their eyes."

"If their life support is failing, we don't have a choice. Times have changed for the Romulans, and it's time that they saw that. If this comes to pass, Gammon, you will head a boarding party over there to negotiate face to face, and assist with the evacuation of that ship in any way possible."

Gammon was unsure, but nodded. "Very well, sir."

* * *

 _"First Officer's log, supplemental. After an encounter with the Romulan Warbird, Avatar of Tomed, we've been informed of the news none of us wanted to hear. The Hobus situation has indeed gone critical, and Romulus has unfortunately been destroyed. With potentially billions of Romulans now dead, I can only imagine the bitter anger, and grief these Romulans aboard the Avatar now suffer. Much to their anger, the Challenger has put their damaged ship in a tractor beam, as we continue to scan the surrounding space, and once more attempt negotiations with the survivors. I've been appointed to head a boarding party if the Captain deems it necessary...though I am prepared to undergo this task, I cannot help but feel it is a move that should be thought about twice."_

* * *

"Sensors show an unusual amount of personnel onboard the Warbird, sir. My sensors show nearly 6000." the Ops officer spoke.

Captain Ford had his eyes on the Warbird, now in the tractor beam of the Challenger. For the past hour, the Warbird had made several attempts, all in vain to break the tractor beam. The large Warbird was the larger of the ships, but with it's critical systems now working very much against her, she couldn't budge against the tractor beam. However, there had been no further hostilities between the two ships.

Arlen rubbed his chin as he heard the information and said, "That's a large amount of personnel. Looks like it can be assumed they're carrying evacuees. That may be why they've not done much endanger themselves, such as self-destruction."

Ford gave a small smile to Gammon, "Perhaps the Romulans have more emotions that we tend to give them credit for."

Gammon shrugged. "Emotions are what still separate them from their Vulcan cousins, sir."

"True enough, Mr. Gammon."

"Sir, we're being hailed again from the Warbird." the Ops officer called out.

"On screen." Ford spoke out, not leaving the command chair.

The screen flickered, and the face of the frustrated Romulan Captain, Kathei was seen once more. "USS Challenger, you continuously dishonor us with the stunts you continue to pull. I demand you release us from your tractor beam!"

Ford simply replied, "Your ship is of considerable size, you should have no trouble breaking free of it on your own, should you not?"

Kathei looked like he'd been smacked across the face. "Captain! Do not insult me!"

"I'm not insulting you, I'm trying to get you to see the reality of the situation. Even now, we've been monitoring your ship! We are very much aware that your Life Support systems will soon fail, and that you carry far more than your average crew size. Captain, your Warp capability is gone. Your own Impulse engines are lucky enough to be working! I am not requesting much!" Ford said standing to his full height. His dark skin tense with his tone, his face fully serious. "Let us help you! We can take on the entire amount of your ship, and get you to a safe refuge!Reunite you with the rest of the survivors of your Empire. Captain, you have women and children on that ship who will die if you do not let us help!"

"There were women and children who no longer live because of all that has happened. We're done speaking, Captain. Load torpe-" The screen flickered and shut off, once more showing the ship in the tractor beam.

"Sir, they are locking weapons on us again!" someone called out. "Shields still at maximum."

The warbird fired what looked like a few torpedoes at the Challenger, which impacted with the shield, but were much stronger than the previous hits. After the bridge stopped rocking, Captain Ford looked around. "Damage report!"

"Deflectors holding, but weakening a bit. Deck 7 reports a minor power failure. Damage control already on it."

Ford sighed, and looked to Gammon before looking back to the screen. "Keep my informed on any damage, and repair."

"The Romulan Warbird is locking weapons, once more, sir." the Ops officer called out, "Shields up."

The Warbird began to fire it's green disruptors at the Enterprise, causing slight rocking, but not nearly as strong as the torpedo impacts. The Security Chief looked up from his control console, "Shields holding, no hull damage."

"If they want to do serious harm, they better hope for more power to their ship and fast." Gammon said under his breath.

Ford shook his head, and said "Keep all weapons on standby. Maintain shields, and keep hailing frequencies open."

"Captain," the Ops Officer said, frowning at her console.

Captain Ford looked over to her and said, "Yes, Ms. Rollins, go ahead."

"Sir, I'm picking up a strange disruption coming from the Warbird, sir."

"Care to elaborate? Has it been ongoing since we've made contact?"

"Negative, Captain, it's just started. From what I can gather, it looks as if the nacelles of the Warbird are suffering some sort of disruption." she looked to the Captain. "It's affecting their reactor. If the disruption continues, it could lead to a critical chain reaction, which will devastate part of their ship, if not completely destroy it."

On screen, the Warbird fired again, once more causing the ship to rock somewhat, but once more, the Security Chief confirmed the shields holding. But the Ops officer zoomed in on the Warbird as it had fired, showing a discharge of energy and static near the nacelles. "There, sir." She said. "That Warbird can't keep firing her weapons like that without risking severe catastrophic damage to herself."

Captain Ford nodded. "Hail them."

The hailing channel once more opened and Ford called out "This is Captain Ford of the Challenger! Avatar of Tomed, cease your firing, you have a serious weapon malfunction. If left ignored, you endanger your ship. Respond!"

Subspace silence continued for a moment before the screen flickered, and Kathei's face once more came on screen. "Captain Ford, I grow annoyed by the constant on and off of our communications. Now you claim I have a malfunction with my weapons."

"Our sensors are picking up static discharge from your disruptor arrays! A critical buildup of-"

"You're worried over a little static?! Captain, this ship has been under my command for a very long time. I'm willing to assume that I know it better than you do your own ship."

"Captain, if I may..." the Chief Engineer replied. "I believe I can speak to them about what they can do. It's a very simple process."

Ford looked to the Engineer, before looking back to Kathei. "This is my Chief Engineer, Mr. Bryan Taylor. He can tell you what needs to be done to subdue your problem."

The engineer stood and approached the screen. "Pardon me, sir." the Chief Engineer began, But the reaction that is building in your nacelles can be channeled safely by a discharge into a static warp bubble, and run off into space. It's a rather simple operation that you should not only stabilize the reaction, but will not strain the power of your ship too much."

"What you are asking of us would require the lowering of our shields, and that will leave us open to attack. I tell you once more, whatever you think is wrong, is nothing to worry about."

"Stop this stubbornness!" Ford said sternly. "We're trying to help you! We've not fired upon you once, and continue to offer you our assistance! What more do you want for us to show you?!"

"We don't want anything from you." Kathei replied.

"Or you personally don't." Ford countered.

The screen flickered off once more. Ford anticipated another attack, but once more as the large ship sat in the tractor beam, it did nothing. Gammon watched the screen. "They may be aware of their situation, limiting their offensive stance."

"That or we're just in for another brief period of silence." the Security Chief said. "Deck 7 reports a successful repair of the power outage. No further damage."

"Well we've got to figure out a way of dealing with their situation." Ford said. "They won't listen, and if their situation worsens, it may threaten us as well."

Gammon gave a small smile to his commanding officer, and said "I take it, leaving them is out of the question?"

"We won't leave thousands of refugees to die out here. Not when we have a ship that can do something!" Ford said.

"Captain, it is possible that we can extend our own Warp Field to accomplish a similar effect. If we extend our fields, the static buildup would discharge harmlessly into space"

"Won't that leave us vulnerable to attack?" Arlen asked.

"Correct, sir. It's risky. We'd have to lower our shields to extend the fields. If the Romulans see that, they'll almost certainly attack."

Ford looked at the Warbird on the screen and contemplated long and hard. "Do you think there's any chance that we could talk to them, let them know of our intentions?"

Arlen breathed deep. "Sir, I don't know. Negotiations with Romulans are never guaranteed. I do believe we need to do something to help the refugees, but now we're talking about the possibility of the loss of lives of our own crewmen."

There was silence on the bridge for a few moments. Ford had his head in his hands for a moment. He looked up to the screen. He had the look on his face that Arlen knew he had made a decision. "It's a risky move either way. But...it's part of the game. Open a hailing frequency...audio only."

After a moment, the Ops Officer took a breath before saying, "Hailing frequencies open, sir..."

"Avatar of Tomed...this is Captain Ford of the Enterprise. We will be lowering our shields momentarily to envelope our ship's warp field around that of yours. We have no locked weapons on you. Our only intent is to help your ship. I implore of you...let hostilities cease." Ford breathed, before giving the order to cut hailing frequencies.

Arlen stood to meet his Captain and said, "Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Granted." Ford said breathing heavily.

"Sir, I cannot help but wonder what your plans are if this plan doesn't work. We have no reason to trust that the Romulans will open themselves to us, and every reason to believe that this move is a tactical mistake. We're not only a ship of Starfleet officers, we have women and children of our own aboard this ship, and the Romulans don't think twice upon firing on ships they deem the enemy."

"Your point is noted, Mr. Gammon, and I wish I could say I knew exactly what to do. My biggest priority is indeed the lives aboard this ship, but we are in contact with a species that will not live much longer if we don't do something. For all we know, Mr. Gammon...it may be the very first step to finally finding peace with the Romulans. Mr. Gammon, have you taken the Kobayashi Maru Test before?"

"Sir, no I have not." Mr. Gammon replied.

"Sure it may just be a test to ensure how much control you have in a scenario where a victory isn't possible, but it is also meant for you to feel fear and how you react when that fear is present. Mr. Gammon, I am now faced with one of the toughest decisions I've ever had to make. Any decision I make can result in serious consequences. If I act, some of our people can die. If I don't it's most certain that many will. Mr. Gammon, you are young and insightful, and can surprise even me, and I truthfully hope that one day you will indeed consider running for Captain. You have a quick mind, and do your best to dissect the situation presented before you. That's why you're my Number One. Right now, I need your trust and support in the decision I've just made. Do I have it?"

Arlen took a breath in before nodding. "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"Nothing to be sorry for Mr. Gammon." Ford replied. "Just be ready for what we may be potentially facing." He took a breath before looking at the screen. "Lower the shields. Begin to expand our warp fields."

"Yes, sir." the Ops officer spoke. "Shields down, beginning the process."

Ford looked to his Flight Controller. "Be ready for anything. We may have to move...quickly."

"Nothing as of yet from the Romulan Warbird, Captain." the Security Chief spoke.

"Keep an eye on them, Mr. Wallace." Ford said.

"Operation 45% done...50% done." the Ops officer spoke.

Gammon continued to breathe deep. So far, nothing. It was very relieving. "Perhaps they've finally decided to listen to us."

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Gammon."

"75% done. 80%-"

A small alarm was heard. "Captain the Warbird has locked weapons on us and is firing!" the security Chief spoke.

"Emergency evasive maneuvers!" Ford shouted.

The Flight Controller did as he was told and the ship lurched to one side, but not near close enough.

Outside, a torpedo located the neck of the ship on the left side. The ship rocked hard, and alerts rang out all across the ship. The first torpedo's impact had taken out a chunk of the ship. Then a second torpedo hit the left nacelle and two chunks of the port nacelle began to drift in space. The emergency maneuvers gave them some mobility, but the damage was done.

Inside the bridge, Ford stood up. "Report!" he shouted.

"We have a hull rupture spanning port side. Decks afflicted, desk 10, 11, and 12." the Security Chief called out. "Damage control working to seal it. minor casualties, sir." Ford sighed as that bit of news hit him. The Security Chief continued. "Warp capabilities severely limited. Severe damage to Port nacelle. Warp fields down, tractor beam no longer functional."

The Ops officer then called, "Warbird is firing again, sir!"

"Shields up!" Ford immediately ordered. However the Warbird on the screen suddenly suffered a significant explosion near on of the nacelles. No attack came as a significant piece of the ship separated. Gammon looked in terror as he could make out small pieces of the ship that were more likely bodies in the vacuum. Everyone began to notice as well. Ford looked down before looking to Gammon. No words were needed.

The Ops Officer finally broke the silence. "Sir, that explosion won't be the end of this. I read they're weapons offline, but the reaction is still building."

"Can we beam survivors aboard?" Ford asked. Gammon knew he wasn't planning on directly violating the Prime Directive in such a manner, but if there was such a chance that the Romulans would finally listen to them, perhaps they could many Romulans would not need to die. "Hail them!"

"Unable to, Captain. Long range communications are damaged, and we've suffered a small drop in power with the transporter."

Ford looked at the screen, deep in thought. Gammon studied his captain. He knew the Captain had a plan, and Gammon remembered what was suggested in the ready room, but was it a good idea?

"How...how long does the ship have?" Ford asked.

The Ops Officer shook her head. "I calculate less than thirty minutes, sir. The Warp Core has become unstable, and is beyond repair. They need to eject it."

"And that still doesn't solve the damage to their life support." Arlen said.

Ford took a deep breath before looking to Gammon. "Mr. Gammon, I'm about to give you an order that you questioned earlier. I fully understand why you questioned it, and I will log any objection you have."

Arlen stood and looked to his Captain. "The boarding party, sir?"

"You will take a team of security and engineers to the Warbird and do what you can to eject that Warp Core. This is likely the most dangerous thing I've ever requested of you, and please believe me when I say this decision isn't easy. Once you're over there, our communications may be halted, and with a damaged transporter, I cannot guarantee an immediate return." Arlen looked down for a moment, deep in thought. "Commander, if you have any objections, now is the time to say them."

Arlen took a breath before looking back into For'd eyes. "None, sir. I'll get a team together immediately."

"You don't have much longer. I'll have the team meet you in the transporter room. Standard issue phasers only, set on stun. That's an order."

"Understood, sir." Arlen replied. "Will that be all?"

"You're dismissed, Mr. Gammon. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Arlen began to head towards the turbolift, before turning back to Ford. "Captain, if by chance we are unsuccessful, it's been an honor serving with you."

Ford nodded and said, "You're a bright young officer, Mr. Gammon. I'll make note of it in my logs."

"Thank you, sir...let Francine know, would you?" Arlen asked, not daring to forget about his significant other he was currently with. He didn't have the time to tell her about this, he knew she'd bite his head off for not telling her, but he just didn't have the time. Heck, he couldn't even make a final log entry.

"I will inform her myself, Mr. Gammon." Ford replied.

Arlen nodded before entering the Turbolift. "Deck 8."


	3. Prologue: The Hobus Incident (Part 2)

**This will be joined with the first part in the near future. Fanfiction kept crashing when I tried to submit this as one document.**

* * *

"Captain's _Log, Stardate 64475.9. The Romulan Warbird IRW Avatar of Tomed has sustained heavy damage, which has resulted in casualties. How much, I'm not sure. After an attempt to help, she opened fire upon us, and has severely damaged the Challenger. Our warp has been severely limited, our shields are up, but severely weakened, and I've ordered the ship's distress beacon to be activated. Our sensors earlier indicated the presence of the USS Enterprise-E. While our ship starts repairs to both communications and transporter, we've managed to board a small team on the Romulan vessel, under my orders. Their orders, to eject the warp core that now threatens the Warbird. I wish to personally commemorate them all. This mission I've given them is one they may not return from..."_

* * *

What would normally be near empty hallways were now crowded with Romulan refugees. Men, women, and children of all ages were muttering and chatting with fear. A Romulan mother knelt down and comforted her child that seemed distressed. They'd all felt the explosion from earlier, they all knew that a Federation Starship was outside. But what was it doing? Was it attacking them? Was it here to help? And if so, why hadn't they began to help?

A Romulan frowned when the air began to shimmer in one place. Suddenly there was a small light, and where there was once nothing, there now stood nearly ten Starfleet officers! The Romulans took one look at them, the phasers some held, the equipment they had,, and all they could do was...panic.

Arlen looked around as the chaos happened. A few of the security officers alongside him had their weapons at the ready, however he held a hand up. "No. They're civilians. Unarmed."

One of the engineers cursed as they took cover for a moment and just said, "I thought they were beaming us to an unpopulated part of the ship!"

"The ship is carrying nearly five times her usual amount. I don't think there's very many spots left where we will be hidden."

Suddenly, disrupter fire caught their attention. Down the hall, as civilians continued to push their way down the hall, away from the officers, Romulan security guards had taken sight of them, and began to fire.

"And it's a good bet they now know we're here. We're gonna have to act fast." Arlen looked to the security officers. "Fire at will. Stun only, that's an order."

The security officers kept their positions in the small cover they had, but managed to fire a few shots, while a crouching Arlen began to speak to the Engineering Chief. "Mr. Taylor, we're now pressed for time. Which way to the Engineering Section?"

"Yes sir," Bryan nodded, "We need to go down this hall. According to the schematics I've been given, main Engineering controls should be in that hall, including emergency ejection sequences!"

"How much time do we have?!" Arlen shouted as phaser and disruptor fire continued.

"I read about fifteen minutes, sir!"

"How long will it take you to eject the core?!"

"I've never ejected the core of a Warbird before sir. It depends on the sequences used to get through it! It could be a few seconds, it could be minutes!"

"Well, we'd better get going!" Arlen called out before standing and firing a few blasts from his phaser toward the Romulans. As they took cover, Arlen signaled to the group. "Okay, let's get out moving! Trevor, Michael, and Paul, up front! Engineers, follow, the rest of us provide cover on the flank!"

The group began to move. They did not find themselves being pursued. Arlen did manage to hear one of the Romulan security guards alert the bridge as to the direction they were going. The group quickly moved until they could go n o further. Upon entering the engineering room, they caught a couple Romulans, who seemed to be scrambling to fix a problem they didn't know they were having. Paul stunned one of them, before Michael beckoned the other two Romulan engineers to the wall. "Go!"

Arlen wasn't sure that he approved the small intimidation from the security officers, but he didn't bother scolding them. They didn't have time to do things formerly, and everyone in the party knew that. As the group entered the room, he looked to a couple of the security officers. "Lock the door." As the security officers began to override lock systems on the door, Bryan began to overlook the consoles, as other security officers disarmed the Romulan engineers.

One of them was nearing the point of infuriation. "We've suffered the loss of our world, and the Federation has now come to finish the job? At least Romulus never had to suffer the dishonor of ever thinking about siding with you!"

Arlen looked to the Engineer. "What's your name?" The Romulan said nothing as the Engineers were directed by Bryan in the background.

Bryan cursed. "This console is foreign to me! I've not seen a design like this!"

Arlen sighed and looked to the Romulan. "Despite what you believe, we are not here on hostile terms, your ship is in serious danger. We need your help, and cooperation if you want to save every life on board this vessel."

"Your lies won't help you, human." the Romulan said. "I don't know what you're planning to do, but those doors won't hold forever, and-"

A sudden burst from the Warp Chamber shook the deck, and alarms began to blare. The room began to glow red in the alarm. Bryan looked over. "Sir, the reaction is building, faster than anticipated! It's got to go now!"

Arlen looked to the Romulan, standing him up. "Look, it is now a matter of life and death for this ship! Your core is failing at a critical level. If you do not help our engineers, you are sentencing thousands of Romulan men, women, and children to their deaths. I was once told that Romulans valued death in combat, but would you be willing to kill off innocents such as them when billions of your race have already suffered?!" The words may have angered the Romulan somewhat, but at the same time, Arlen could see the Romulan in shock of what was happening. "I implore you, help us! Save your ship! Save your race!"

After a moment, the Romulan looked to the other, and beckoned him to the console, and they both manned the console. As they worked, sparks at the door began to show. A security officer looked to Arlen. "They're cutting through!"

"Stand by for ejection!" one of the Romulan engineers said. He placed his hand on what looked like a scanner, before looking over at the Engineer. He nodded. "Do it."

The other Romulan then immediately pressed a button. Arlen half expected a lot of things to happen. Perhaps the Romulans were conspiring to blow the core, or some other way of self-destruction, but as they pressed the button, an alarm sounded, and a thud was heard. A viewing screen to the eft showed the core being jettisoned off into space. A few seconds later, there was a flash, as the core finally detonated. Arlen sighed in relief. He looked to the stunned Romulan who saw the explosion. "You just saved your ship, and your race."

"Sir they're almost through!" an officer called out.

Arlen nodded and beckoned them away from the door before turning to look back at the engineer. "You must speak to your Captain. The Challenger is willing to help this ship. Your life support systems are failing. I don't know how much longer the ship has, but the Challenger is ready and willing to take on the entire load of this ship. Please speak to your captain."

The Romulan sighed and responded, "I'll do what I can."

There was an explosion as the door was breached. Several Romulan Security Officers entered the room, weapons at the ready. None of them fired as they aimed at the Starfleet Officers. Arlen looked to his officers. "Put down your weapons..."

They all put their phasers down as Kathei himself entered the room. He saw Arlen and said, "You're the first officer to your Captain, are you not? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ship." Arlen said.

"You look a little young to be an officer of such importance."

Arlen said nothing. Starfleet was still recovering from the aftereffects of the Dominion War. Several Veteran officers that might have held Arlen's position were dead now. Arlen made a few heads turn when he enlisted in Starfleet around the age 18, and he couldn't exactly say it was easy getting to where he was. There were times he often questioned if he was ready for the position. Being an adviser to a commanding officer was not an easy position to hold. Especially when his experience in space was not very long.

"Sir," the Romulan Engineer spoke. "They assisted us by alerting us to a severe problem with our Warp Core. If they hadn't have helped us, the ship would have been destroyed now."

Kathei looked at the engineer. "Is that so?"

However before the Romulan could speak, Kathei suddenly fired his weapon into the Romulan, much to the shock of the other Romulans in the room. The engineer fell face first to the ground, dead. One of the security officers in the room looked to Kathei. "...Captain?!"

"He was a disgrace to his race..." the captain simply said.

Arlen got angry. "He helped us save your ship! He saved the countless civilians you carry and this is how-"

"What happened to my warp core?" Kathei asked.

Arlen looked to the captain before responding, "It could not stay on this ship. It suffered a substantial reaction, and had to be ejected."

"So...now I'm without Warp..." the Captain said, with a small smile. He then fired his disruptor at three of the Starfleet officers. Two security guards and Bryan fell to the ground, dead. Arlen tried to catch Bryan's body, but couldn't. Arlen looked to Kathei. But before he could say a word, Kathei simply said, "Don't worry. It won't be long before you join them. I'm sure you're well aware how we Romulans do not take prisoners... Your captain will bear witness to the rest of your deaths. S'Taibok."

A Romulan officer nearby who looked at his Captain in question, answered "...sir?"

"Secure them. I'll call for them soon."

Arlen growled a bit. "Captain Kathei, your life support systems will fail if you do not let us help you!"

Kathei however just turned and walked away as the Security officers grabbed hold of them, confiscated their combadges, and took them away. Other Romulans began to discard of the bodies...

* * *

Arlen didn't know what to do as he and the surviving members of the boarding party sat in a brig. After the Romulan, S'Taibok, had imprisoned them, Arlen had implored with him to listen, but he was unsure if S'Taibok had listened. S'Taibok spoke with a few of the officers before leaving. It had been more than an hour, and S'Taibok returned. He nodded to another officer, and the screen in the brig faded. Arlen and the others stood. S'Taibok looked at him in the eyes. "Commander, I've been ordered to escort you all to the bridge, where you will be executed." Arlen sighed and stood. He knew that coming here was risky, but he couldn't deny, he wasn't ready to face death like this. However, S'Taibok continued. "Unfortunetally...there will be a change of plans. The Captain does not know what we are doing, but let's just say that many of us have grown rather...questioning of Kathei's motives as captain." S'Taibok looked around before looking back to Arlen and asking quieter, "Why are you here?"

Arlen spoke. "We were sent here by our ship to assist in the preservation of your ship, specifically by ejecting your Warp Core into space before it could detonate and destroy your ship."

"I remember you saying our life support systems are failing. We have been locked from the system, and cannot confirm your claim. Is it true?"

Arlen simply nodded. "If you will let us, the Challenger is willing to assist by taking on all refugees from your ship. We will assist in finding a suitable place for the survivors of Romulus as well."

S'Taibok breathed in and said, "I have a family on board, who were nearly killed when our ship suffered an explosion. If you were sent here to prevent another such explosion...I am in your debt. Our Captain ordered repairs to our weapons in order to attack your ship again. To my knowledge, there have been no hostilities since the explosion from both ships...Many of us do not believe our captain is fit for command anymore. And are ready to remove him. By force if necessary."

"Mutiny?" Arlen asked rather softly.

S'Taibok beckoned, and another officer came forward. "Your weapons, and badges..." He breathed. "I'm taking a big risk, commander. But if our life support systems are indeed failing...we no longer have a choice. Kathei has ignored all your warnings and offers for help when we should have been listening. I hope you will accept my regret for anything that he did to your ship. But this is something we may not be able to accomplish on our own. If Kathei is to be removed, there will be resistance. Will you assist us?"

Arlen was unsure. Was this a violation of the Prime Directive? His orders were to prevent a Warp Core detonation. Not to overthrow a captain. If he acted, he might get reprimanded. But if he didn't, then everyone would die regardless. He sighed and took his phaser. "I will not lie, this is something I'm not sure I should do."

"We're all taking a gamble, commander." S'Taibok replied. "I never dreamed I would be turning my weapon in the face of my own commanding officer. But then again, none of us ever thought Romulus would be destroyed in the horrific was that it was. While I value the Romulan Empire, and it's culture...the times are changing. Romulans can no longer afford to ignore the reality that is before them. If we wish to preserve our legacy, our culture, it is time to accept the fact that change is needed."

Arlen breathed as he turned to the survivors. He closed his eyes before looking at them all and saying, "What I'm about to ask you all to do is not in our orders, and may very much be a move that will not be acceptable by Starfleet. But if we do not act, thousands will die whom we have been ordered to rescue. I am going to assist in a mutiny against the Captain of this vessel. I request aid in this endeavor...if you have objections, I will note them."

Strangely enough, no one did, and after each officer accepted their weapons, and concealed them, the small Romulan party began to make their way to the bridge. S'Taibok typed in some sort of message into a small device and after sending it, he turned to Arlen. "My supporters are now on standby throughout the ship. Commander, once we take the bridge...I'm willing to give you command of our vessel as we work to evacuate the ship."

"Command of this vessel? What makes you think any Romulans will listen to what I have to say?"

"Many of our senior officers did not escape Romulus. We were forced into an emergency warp. We barely escaped with our lives. Kathei may have supporters, but they are in a minority. Most of us are ready to leave this ship. If you can communicate to your ship, we will begin readying everyone for the evacuation, including the surrender of all weapons."

"You're willing to do that?" Arlen asked.

"It isn't an easy decision, commander. I am trusting you will help us..."

Arlen nodded, and said, "I'm not your commander, Mr. S'Taibok. Call me Arlen."

S'Taibok gave a small look before saying, "Very well Arlen..."

They resumed toward the bridge, and it wasn't long afterward that they entered. The bridge was severely damaged, and bigger than Arlen thought comfortable, but as Kathei stood to see them. "Glad you all could make it..." He looked to one of his officers and said, "Hail the Challenger. Let their captain witness the death of his boarding party, first-hand." He then beckoned them toward the center of the bridge. Arlen stood toward the screen and breathed. His weapon was hidden, but not in touch. He had been told that S'Taibok would start the plan. So he was putting his trust in that notion. As the officer was about to speak of the Challenger awaiting a reply, S'Taibok pulled out his disruptor, and aimed it right at Kathei's head. The other six Romulan security officers mirrored those movements, with some aiming at Kathei, and others at other officers. S'Taibok spoke silently, "Captain, I regret to inform you, that you are no longer in command."

Kathei looked rather calm and smiled. He chuckled before saying, "S'Taibok...did you honestly think I didn't see this coming?"

As he said this, several other security officers came into the Bridge, and opened fire at S'Taibok's party, and at the Starfleet officers. All over the bridge, everyone began to take cover. Arlen and the other officers withdrew their phasers, and took cover. Arlen made his way to S'Taibok as Kathei took cover behind a console.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." S'Taibok replied, firing his disruptor at the Security Officers firing upon them. The small firefight continued as a small alarm began to sound. S'Taibok frowned and looked to Arlen. "There's another ship approaching! It can't be Romulan! Do you know who it is?"

Arlen looked to the screen, and immediately, a ship appeared out of warp. Sovereign class. The registry number immediately dawned on Arlen. "It's the Enterprise! Our ship sent out a distress signal. They must be responding. They're going to hail us shortly."

S'Taibok nodded and said, "Time to end this then."

"Wait!" S'Taibok stood at his full height and fired his disruptor. He hit the captain and a couple guards, before he was hit in his shoulder. Arlen stood and took out the remaining two security guards, stunning them both before returning to S'Taibok. S'Taibok winced and growled a bit. Arlen sat him up. "How bad is it?"

"I'll be fine, Arlen..."

Arlen looked around. His surviving members of the board party put their weapons away, as did the surviving security guards. The other officers on the bridge looked around in confusion as to what was going on.

There was a beep, and S'Taibok replied, "They're hailing us..."

Arlen looked over to an officer and said, "Put it on screen."

The officer frowned and said, "You're not in command, why should I listen to-"

"Damn it, do it!" S'Taibok growled.

The officer didn't look too pleased but nodded and with the touch of a button, a familiar face came on the screen.

"This is Captain Data, of the USS Enterprise, representing the United Federation of Planets. We've been informed that you've openly attacked the Challenger and-"

"Captain, this is Commander Gammon, Executive Officer of the Challenger."

Data saw Arlen and frowned. "Commander, what are you doing on the Romulan Warbird?"

"It's a long story, Captain, and will willingly brief you later if I am needed to. Hostilities aboard this vessel have ceased. The Romulans I believe are ready to cooperate with us. This ship's life support is starting to fail. The occupants of this ship must be evacuated."

Data still had a confused look on his face, but before too long, replied, "We are prepared to assist in such evacuations. Is there a member of the Romulan Command there to confirm this?"

Arlen opened his mouth but then shut it. He looked to S'Taibok, who approached him, holding his shoulder. "My name is S'Taibok. Our captain is no longer in command...I will explain later. I will have the ship's weapons and defense systems powered off. Have you found any other ships?"

"A relative few, sir. The Federation has reported some minor entanglements, but is assisting in taking in any survivors of Romulus. We will prepare to accommodate the survivors of your vessel at once. Please have your refugees report to transporter rooms for beaming."

"This is Captain Ford of the Challenger." Ford's voice called out. "Hell of a job, Mr. Gammon. Hope you're ready to come home."

"Ready and waiting, sir." Arlen responded.

S'Taibok approached a console, before Kathei breathed a bit and sat up. Kathei didn't look too happy by what was going on, but offered no resistance. "Never thought I would see the day that this happened...Romulans accepting the help from the Federation."

Arlen approached S'Taibok when S'taibok beckoned for him to come over, and said, "Sir...the Federation never thought it would happen this way...but perhaps it's time to bury old hatreds."

S'Taibok nodded and according to their plan, Arlen spoke up. "Attention all hands. This is Commander Arlen Gammon of the USS Challenger. We are here to assist you. At this time, I must order all hands to repot to the closest transporter room and prepare to be beamed off this ship. There is no cause for alarm...and there is plenty of room where you will be going..."

Data nodded on the screen and replied, "I will start transporting operations immediately."

Arlen looked to Data and nodded before asking "Do we have any word about the Hobus Star?"

"The Hobus Supernova has been successfully contained. However, there has been no sign of Ambassador Spock. It should be assumed that he did not escape the singularity meant to contain the Supernova."

Arlen sighed a bit before nodding. Spock was a well respected Ambassador for the Federation. However for all he knew, his sacrifice would pave the way to a better future for them all.

S'Taibok spoke, "Commander, thank you for this...you've given my family another day of life. And I won't soon forget it."

Arlen gave a small smile to the Romulan, before extending his hand. "All in a day's work, my friend..."

The Romulan was confused at the gesture, but shortly embraced the hand and shook it...

* * *

 **TWENTY-THREE YEARS LATER**

* * *

Two figures walked down a hall in conversation. One of the figures was Arlen Gammon, no longer a first officer, but a captain. Now on a new assignment, he walked next to an officer of high respect, the captain called Data. Arlen knew much about the success of Captain Data and knew more about the service that Data had on the Enterprise. He knew that Data at one point had sacrificed himself, and that the events resulting in his return were somewhat confusing to him, but Starfleet held to one of its most prized officers. An officer that had assisted him long ago.

"...and you will find that she is well equipped for such extended periods of time, Captain." Data said as they walked down the hall. Outside a window, a large ship lay in space dock. Gammon often cast glances to it. His new assignment. The NCC-1701-F. USS Enterprise. The finest ship in Starfleet, Odyssey class, and well built for the mission they were about to undertake.

"She is beautiful, Captain." Arlen replied before looking toward Data. "Why did you refuse captainship of her? It seems as though the ship is more of a home to you than it ever could be to me."

"30 years or more to serve on a ship such as the Enterprise is more than enough to me, and I find myself now with other duties, official and personal. I recommended you for this ship because I remember your actions to help save the ship known as the Avatar of Tomed, and its Romulan refugees, much to the risk of yourself, and your fellow crewmen."

Arlen stopped walking. "I was merely following orders. It was a near violation of the Prime Directive if you ask me. And four men did not make it out of that alive."

"And yet you worked to save men, women, and children, which helped lay the first bricks to our current diplomacies and relations with the Romulan Republic. One thing you will soon realize, is that as a Captain, you cannot save everyone." Arlen was unsure if Data was being too serious, or just did not have the appropriate words to explain this, but he said nothing in response. "You will also learn that you will have men, gladly willing to lay their life down for you, if you gain such trust. You managed to gain the trust of many Romulans on that day. I believe you wi find similar trust here. Starfleet had ordered assistance to Romulan survivors, which you provided. Perhaps in a more direct way, but you still provided aid to a civilization that had just suffered a crippling blow. Do you hold regret for your actions?" Data asked, looking toward Arlen, with an inquiring look.

Arlen gave a small chuckle at the question, "I cannot say I do. Did I question my orders back then? Yes, and perhaps I still do, but I am grateful for the relations we now have with the Romulans. One of my closest friends was made that day."

"You refer to S'Taibok." Data replied as they resumed walking. "I am well aware that you personally requested him as your Chief of Operations onboard the Enterprise."

"Was my request granted?" Arlen asked.

Data replied, "I do not know. I believe the person we are meeting with will deliver that answer to you, personally."

"Why does this person of interest wish to speak to me?" Arlen said as they began to approach a door.

"Again, it is out of my knowledge. All I know, this that he personally requested to speak to the new captain of the Enterprise. I believe, sir, it is what humans call, a rite of passage."

"Rite of passage?" Arlen asked as they stopped outside the door. "Who exactly am I seeing?"

Data opened the door, and the person who stood by a window in the room looked to Arlen. The room was dark, but Arlen immediately recognized the figure who stood in the room, and he straightened out. "Ambassador Picard, sir."

The old figure gave a small smile, and replied, "There's no need for the formalities, Captain."

Arlen relaxed a bit, but still held his composure. Jean-Luc Picard, the former Captain of the Enterprise, was a former officer that Gammon highly respected. Long had he studied about legendary captains from almost 200 years ago such as James Tiberius Kirk, but Picard was an officer that Gammon held high respects for. Picard was a Captain that held discipline in highest order, and took his duty aboard the Enterprise more seriously than any other Captain of the Enterprise. At least that was how Gammon saw it. He'd heard that Picard had refused Admiralship just to keep his position on the Enterprise. Gammon had seen Picard before, but never before had he ever gotten the opportunity to meet or talk to the legendary Captain.

Picard looked to Data, "Thank you, Data."

Data nodded before leaving the room, leaving Picard and Gammon in the room alone. Gammon didn't take his eyes off Picard. Despite being well in years (around 105 if Gammon remembered correctly), Picard's stature could have been one of the early days of his captaining. Picard stood straight, and that same glance of no games and serious business was there.

Gammon took a breath before he finally worked up some courage to finally say, "It is an honor to meet you in person, Ambassador."

Picard looked to Gammon, and said, "It is a pleasure to meet the man who will be taking the Enterprise further into history, Mr. Gammon."

"Thank you, sir." Gammon replied.

"I must admit, reading your files, I cannot say I am not surprised. Your family is strong in Earth politics. You've been in Starfleet since you enlisted at 18, Executive officer at 21 aboard the Challenger, before becoming Captain six years ago of that same vessel. Quite a time to be First Officer."

"I was in no rush to become a commanding officer, sir. It was a pleasure to serve aboard the Challenger for so long, as its Executive Officer."

"Well, Mr. Gammon...you're about to take on a much bigger challenge."

Arlen gave a bit of a chuckle as he walked with Picard to the window. The large ship that Arlen would soon be running sat there, waiting. Shuttles went too and from the ship, carrying crew to the ship, while others boarded via a long bridge that extended to the ship's hull. "I never thought I would actually be one they'd consider for running her."

Picard smiled a bit and replied, "It's a tremendous honor, Mr. Gammon. And I believe a man of your talents will serve Starfleet well aboard it's flagship. You're heading toward the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet hasn't been in that system for a few decades now."

"Do we not have outposts out there, Ambassador?"

Picard smiled a bit. A few colonies, and outposts, but we've not done much exploring. We haven't had a ship that could make it so far or fend for herself like this one can." Picard said. "The Voyager's journey home was one it should not have been able to make."

"Admiral Janeway was certainly one for miracles..." Arlen said.

"There are very few such as herself who could have figured out a way to come home. Perhaps your crew will be as such." Picard said. "Speaking of which, I am told you requested S'Taibok on board." Picard turned from the window and had a seat at a desk. Arlen nodded and took a seat across from Picard. "May I ask why?"

"He's an officer I trust." Arlen replied. I know that his introduction to the Academy was a bit shaky at times, but we've become close in simulations, and we've been in the action together before, sir."

"Oh but there's more to it than that, I believe." Picard said leaning forward, with a small smile. "You can tell me he's a personal friend, Captain."

Arlen nodded. "Yes, he is a friend."

"You will learn to become friends with more than just him, Captain." Picard said, sitting back. "You have an exceptional choice for your First Officer."

"You refer to Torga. I haven't met him face to face yet, captain. But his record looked promising."

"He's an exceptional officer, and a good choice for your first in command. You will pick up a few more members of your crew at space station, Deep Space Nine before you start on your long journey. But since I know you want an answer to your question, we had to pull a few strings, but you can expect S'Taibok to accompany you on your mission."

"Thank you, sir." Arlen said, unable to hide a smile.

"Have you said goodbye to your family? I'm aware you're married and have children." Picard said. "Man...Francine and the boys...We just had a second son, and he won't see his daddy for years. Just hope James doesn't give him too hard a time."

"Being the Captain of a Starship can be very hard on the married man...but keep your wits about you, and you will return to see them. You may not realize it yet, Captain, and you may not think this for a very long time, but service aboard the Enterprise is more than a simple privilege, or honor. I don't know when you will see this, but the time will come that you will look back on this day, and realize that it was the day you started the best work of your career..." Picard extended a hand to Arlen. "Good luck, Captain Gammon."

Arlen eagerly shook the hand of Picard. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

The turbolift doors opened and as soon as he stood up, the Klingon officer known as Torga stood up and bellowed, "Captain on the Bridge!"

Everyone stood at attention before Arlen smiled and replied, "As you were." Everywhere, people returned to their seats, making the final preparations and Torga approached Arlen. His dreadlocks covered much of his shoulders and backside, similar to other Klingons, and he spoke, "Officer Torga, as instructed, sir."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Torga. Are we about ready?"

Torga nodded and responded in his deep and powerful voice, "Chief Engineer Lana has reported the Dilithium chambers are full, and the Warp Cores online, and ready. Shields and weapons are functional and on standby. All systems working functionally, sir."

The turbolift doors opened and a Romulan in a Golden Starfleet Uniform stood there. His eyes met Arlen's and he spoke, "Permission to step on the Bridge, Captain."

Arlen smiled, and responded, "No permission needed." and beckoned him over. As he approached, "Mr. Torga, I don't know if you've been acquainted with our Chief of Operations, Mr. S'Taibok."

"We've not met in person, sir. But I have heard of the first Romulan to enlist. A pleasure, Lieutenant." Torga said.

"The pleasure is returned, sir." S'Taibok replied.

Torga looked to Arlen before saying, "I believe we are ready, sir."

"Then let's take our places, and get ready." Torga had a seat nearby the command chair of Gammon, while S'Taibok took a position behind a console to the left of Arlen. Arlen approached the Command chair, but did not sit himself immediately. He felt the chair, and almost felt a spiritual heartbeat of the ship almost. He reflected on Picard's final words to him that one day he'd realize that this would be the day he would begin the greatest work of his career. Torga looked to him and asked, "Is there something the matter, sir?"

Arlen looked up and gave an embarrassed smile. "No, Mr. Torga...I guess I'm just taking in the moment."

He finally sat down and looked to the conn. "Mr...Harcrow, is it?"

The man turned to him. "Yes, sir. Nolan Harcrow, your Flight Controller, sir."

"The man who helped in successfully piloting the prototype of the Odyssey class. Glad to have you on board. I'm eager to see what you can do."

Nolan offered a smile and turned back. "All decks report ready, Captain."

"Aft thrusters, Mr. Harcrow, at One Quarter Impulse Power."

"Aft thrusters, sir." Nolan repeated, and the ship began to move slowly. Torga remained standing next to the seated Captain, and never took his eyes off the screen as the young Flight Controller slowly took them out of the Space Dock.

"Steady as she goes, Mr. Harcrow." he said. He then glanced over to S'Taibok. "The new uniform looks good on you, Mr. S'Taibok." S'Taibok didn't offer much of a chuckle at the sentence, but Arlen then got serious for a moment and replied, "Thanks for being here, Mr. S'Taibok."

S'Taibok looked up and replied, "It is an honor and a privilege to work with you, sir."

Arlen smiled at his old friend and looked toward the viewing screen. "Are we ready for Warp?"

"Course laid in for Space Station, Deep Space Nine, Ready, and waiting."

"Everybody say goodbye, to Earth, we are going for quite the trip...let's see what this ship can do. Punch it."

* * *

 _Space... the Final Frontier  
These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise  
Her ongoing mission; to explore strange new worlds  
To seek out new life forms, and new civilizations  
To boldly go where no one has gone...before..._


End file.
